


A Vendetta

by GoldenRaven



Series: Rocket!Silver [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Guns, Murder, Rocket!Silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: He doesn’t have to do this. (Except he does.)It’s not a test. (But how can it not be?)
Series: Rocket!Silver [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030868
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Vendetta

He doesn’t have to do this. (Except he does.)

It’s not a test. (But how can it not be?)

Silver’s footsteps are light on the cold sidewalk of Mahogany as he approaches the gym.

Giovanni’s a block away if he slips up, which he won’t.

Archer had spent the past two weeks drilling him on how to use the gun in his pocket, he could put it together blindfolded by now and all he has to do is pull the trigger twice.

He knew there’d be sacrifices if he wanted to do this, and this isn’t even really a sacrifice. The term implies you’d miss the thing being destroyed, and he won’t.

It’s the one thing he knows for certain he won’t miss, in fact.

(What the fall-out from this will be with the other dexholders he doesn’t know, but he’s trying not to think about it. If everyone hates him they’re probably safer anyway.)

It’s not even the first time he’s done this.

There’d been the guard on a mission years ago, who’d gotten too close and Sneasel had moved for his throat before Silver thought to stop her.

Then the man in an alley in Goldenrod after they’d escaped. He’d said something Silver hadn’t understood to Green, then gotten too close, and they’d just stolen a gun off someone who Silver’s now pretty sure had been a Rocket grunt.

But this is the first time it’s been planned.

The first time it’s been his idea.

He’d told Giovanni he wanted in on more of Team Rocket’s operations.

He’d said he could handle it and was willing to prove he could.

He’d already decided that Pryce was an acceptable loss before he’d thrown out the suggestion, and maybe Giovanni thinks they’re just here because Silver wants revenge, but he’d agreed.

The door to the gym opens automatically, and Silver makes sure to lock it when he steps in.

Habit silences his footsteps as he walks towards the small office across the lobby.

He forces his breathing to a somewhat level pace as he slips the gun into his hand. The metal is hard, and even though he can’t feel it through his gloves, he knows it’s cold.

He turns the safety off.

His breath catches as he reaches the door, but he makes himself push it open.

Pryce’s back is turned, but the door creaks, and he looks up.

Silver’s eyes catch his in the reflection of the small window on the other side of the room.

Surprise, then fear, then something that might be acceptance all dart across his face, and Silver pulls the trigger.


End file.
